Save Me From Myself
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A time of joy in their lives, a time that Amanda and Finn had worked so hard for... but chaos is never too far away from them. With children on the way, will things be calm enough for them? (AU, set in summer 2018)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Devan Hunt and Mama's Soilders are KiranTheRay's characters. :)**

" _Better now?" Finn asks after helping Amanda sit back into the seat, Amanda nodding as a concerned Bayley glanced at them._

" _I think we need to make a little stop just to be sure." Bayley says, starting up the car and slowly pulling into a parking lot, all three getting out of the rental car._

" _Mandy… I think you're putting that thought off because it scares you." Finn says as he rested a hand on Amanda's right shoulder after Amanda double checked the calendar on her phone._

 _Sure enough, she was over a month late… and knew she couldn't chalk it up to it simply being work related stress, especially after having just thrown up._

 _Amanda headed down the aisle of the Walgreens the three were in and grabbed a few tests before walking up to the cash register and buying them._

 _Back at the arena and in the restroom of their locker room, Amanda glanced from the time to all four tests on the countertop and brushed a stray hair off of her lightning print leggings as she paced around… taking a deep breath after hearing the timer, she pressed the button and looked at the tests, one with two lines in its screen, another showing a plus sign, one reading Pregnant and the last reading Positive._

 _Amanda leaned against the countertop and lowered her head, a small smile slowly forming on her face and tears falling. When she heard the door open and felt a hand on her left shoulder, she looked up and saw Finn, who had started to comfort her as he thought that it might've just been a scare and that she was heartbroken… before trailing off when he saw the tests and immediately pulling Amanda into his arms, the two hugging as they kissed._

" _We're gonna be parents, Finn… a little family." Amanda says after a few minutes, Finn smiling._

 _But someone was watching… and struggling with both sides of himself as he saw the happy couple._

 _Amanda pulled her brunette curls into a ponytail and pressed the FaceTime app on her tablet, sending the video call out and the call being answered immediately._

" _Hey, you!" Nixon says, Amanda smiling as she saw the background was of the building they were in._

" _You're on the main roster?!" Amanda asks._

" _Not yet but I am here… is that…" Nixon says, seeing the test in Amanda's right hand and she turned it to where the screen was facing her, Nixon smiling when she saw Positive in the display screen. "Amanda, that's fantastic! You know I'll spoil that kid silly!" She says._

" _I know but…" Amanda says, showing the next part of her news and Nixon seeing two tiny babies in the sonogram picture._

" _I've gotta get to the locker room and hug you and Finn in person. Congratulations, Amanda." Nixon says._

" _We'll be here, Nixon." Amanda says as she heard the door open and saw Finn walk into the room before Finn sat down next to her._

" _You got it. Congratulations, both of you." Nixon says before the video call ended and Amanda set the tablet_ _down, her and Finn hugging._

" _I wonder how everyone else will react… Sami's bound to start a bet on the genders of our little ones." Finn says as the two kiss._

 _Amanda finally felt stabilized again in life… her and Finn's marriage off to a great start, two children on the way and Nixon as a sister to Amanda._

 _It had finally come full circle… and now it was gonna get a little crazier._

 _But she would welcome it with open arms._

 **Present time…**

"They still awake?" Finn asked as he rested his right hand on Amanda's stomach and felt the four tiny feet kick against his hand in response.

"Night owls…" Amanda says, rubbing her 8 month pregnant stomach. It would be another week before they found out what exactly their twins are but they had been told through an earlier sonogram when Amanda was about 4 months along that there was a strong chance of the twins being a boy and girl... but every time they tried to find out, the twins moved too fast.

But something else seemed to linger on her mind… Nixon was in Japan, hiding out with her friends and the Bullet Club.

And there was a reason for that, a reason to clear her mind... but Nixon didn't fully explain everything.

Amanda lost her train of thought and rubbed her stomach after a tiny foot hit her ribcage as if to say _"Mommy, I'm hungry!"_.

"Alright, relax you. Mommy's ribcage isn't a wrestling ring." Amanda says as Finn helped her sit up.

The two kissed… before hearing a loud smashing sound, Finn turning to Amanda.

"Stay here." Finn whispered as they hugged before he got up and reluctantly left.

Finn headed downstairs after turning the light on. He had a strong need to protect not only his wife but his children as well… and when he got downstairs, he saw what was on the wall.

' _ **Save me, please! I cannot go on like this, I need your help to get back to myself!'**_

"Finn, is everything okay?" Amanda asked after Finn walked upstairs and into the room.

"We need to get to somewhere safe… come on." Finn says, helping Amanda up to her feet.

He would protect his wife and children… no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three months ago…**_

 _Hearing her FaceTime app on her tablet chiming, Amanda picked it up and answered it… she and Nixon had been keeping in touch while Amanda had been cautious to avoid Devan and Mama's Soldiers._

 _Something told her that Devan's recent disappearance was linked to Samuel, Charlie and Draco… and Amanda knew better than to ignore her instincts._

" _Oh wow, those twins are growing like crazy. How you holding up, Mandy?" Nixon says once she saw Amanda's swollen stomach._

" _Still a bit tired, a bit sore at times, they're kicking around like crazy and I'm craving weird things but we could find out the genders soon… the earlier sonogram possibly confirmed a boy and girl." Amanda says._

 _A noise outside in the hallway startled the two, Amanda and Nixon looking at each other._

" _Be careful, Mandy." Nixon says before they ended the video chat and Amanda set the tablet aside._

 _Amanda stood up and opened the door a bit, jumping back after seeing Finn toss Devan through a table._

" _Fucking hell, Balor! I just want to see Amanda!" Devan yelled._

" _I don't know what exactly Samuel has done to you but you're not going near my wife until it's reversed!" Finn growled as Devan stood up._

 _Both turned, seeing Amanda's hazel eyes watching them in fright… when she fully opened the door, the monster's red eyes widened when he saw her right hand resting protectively on her stomach._

" _Well, you two are taking overprotective parent roles to a new level… but who could blame you, you both were thinking long term plans in life when you first met." Devan says._

 _Amanda could tell right away that this wasn't the Devan she considered a friend… a brother. The monster was usually controlled but seeing a frightening shade of red in place of Devan's grey eyes, Finn and Amanda had only one thing on their minds... protecting their unborn children._

 _There was a brief struggle between the grey and red before the monster left when Finn took Amanda into the locker room and closed the door, Finn crouching to his knees and resting his head and right hand on Amanda's stomach after Amanda sat down._

" _You two okay in there? Daddy and Mommy are here and we're gonna protect you." Finn says, feeling the tiny feet connect with his head and hand and smiling._

 _It always made him smile whenever the children moved around in Amanda and both couldn't wait to meet them._

 _But now Amanda was truly worried, Devan had told her about the monster beforehand and said "If the other side of me comes out, run. Take whoever's with you and get somewhere safe, Amanda."_

 _This time, her and Finn's growing family were under threat from the monster..._

 **Present time…**

Trying to settle into sleep on the plane wasn't easy for her, especially when they wouldn't settle… but she kept trying.

Amanda readjusted her blue and red mixed print maternity blouse and she knew that the babies could feel the tension, even as Finn rested his hand on her stomach and lightly rubbed it.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe with them." Finn says before the two kissed, Amanda brushing a stray hair off of her cutoff shorts.

In New Japan Pro Wrestling was how Finn had met Trevor Mann, better known as Prince Puma… through Finn was how Amanda met Puma as well as Kenny Omega. She had met Nick and Matt Jackson through RVD back in 2011 but that didn't work out well after… at first.

Catching up in early 2016 again, the two were surprised to see her… but they quickly became friends and let the past be buried.

The plane landed at Narita International Airport and Finn helped Amanda up to her feet… she had her purse on one shoulder but Finn had insisted on her not lifting the duffel bags as they walked through the terminal and met up with Kenny, him and Finn hugging like brothers.

"I kind of figured that the next time I saw you, there'd also be two future Bullet Club members involved." Kenny says as he and Amanda hugged, his hand resting on her stomach and the four tiny feet kicking at it.

When the three reached the house and got out, Amanda and Nixon hugged and Nixon shouted "Guys, get your asses out here!", Amanda chuckling as they let go.

"At least it beats her screaming at us from upstairs." Matt says before he and the others walked outside, their eyes widening and Matt and Amanda hugging before she hugged Nick.

"Second gen Bullet Club members, did I call it or what?" Nick says, everyone heading inside and Finn helping Amanda sit down on the couch.

"Now you just rest up and I'll find us something to eat, love." Finn says before the two kissed.

 **Meanwhile, Devan's/Monster's perspective…**

I don't know how much more I can fight this on my own… I've already lost Nixon, I can't find Mandy anywhere either.

I'm worried that I scared her and Finn into hiding… and I don't blame them one bit, they have children to look out for now.

Innocent children that shouldn't be near this madness… Mandy had once said that she wanted to be a mom one day.

But I miss her… I miss Nixon too, I miss the others. I'm not sure why Mama's Soldiers have done this to me.

"Devan." Samuel said, me standing up. "Where are they? Your tiny friend and her husband?" He demanded.

Wait, the fuck?! Aw, damn it… that explains the cuts on my hands, I must've broken into their home to try to alert them to help me… but instead, I scared them off.

"I don't know, Samuel… you'll have to ask someone who does." I say before standing up to leave the locker room and Samuel grabbing me by my wrist, me pulling it out of his grip.

"No one knows and if they do, they're not saying a thing. From the moment she and the Demon King met, I knew that those two couldn't stay away from each other…" Samuel says.

"And so what?! Tiny's been kicked down a lot in life, you don't think she deserves to be happy?!" I yell, Samuel looking at me in shock… before quickly composing himself.

"You need more help from me than I realised." Samuel says before leaving.

Wherever the hell you and Finn are, Mandy… keep those babies safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Introducing new characters.**

 **Orlando…**

Seth was in a frenzy when Val had shown up, Val having recently settled into the area with the others… and then Val gasped in horror when she saw the message on the wall.

"Mandy said that Devan's been acting downright bizarre lately…" Val managed to say.

"That would explain why she hasn't called and why she and Finn aren't here, he's gotten her out of the country for her safety and for the safety of the twins." Seth says.

"Where to, exactly? This isn't like either of them, leaving without a word to anyone." Val says… and then she remembered something that Amanda had said.

" _If we're ever in trouble, we're most likely hiding with Kenny Omega in Tokyo."_

Val immediately dialed Kenny's number…

 **Tokyo…**

Kenny answered his phone when it rang, curiously glancing at Amanda as she tried to get comfortable on the couch with Finn helping her.

Kenny smiled slightly as it reminded him of his younger sister and her husband before they had their first child.

"Hey. Val, right?" Kenny says, catching Amanda's attention.

"Yes… are they there?" Val says, asking the last part.

"Safe and sound… look, just keep an eye out and try to figure out how to reverse whatever Samuel did to him." Kenny says.

"We'll try our best. Samuel did the same thing to Lily and she broke free from it with Nick's help." Val says.

Amanda flinched slightly as a tiny foot hit her ribcage, trying to settle into a nap wasn't easy with the twins moving around.

"Nearly evening now but they were most likely startled by the plane ride." Finn says before the two kissed.

"We couldn't exactly stay in the country… as for why Mark and Ricochet are here, that I suspect has to do with Dario Cueto… can't believe that John Morrison of all people is loyal to him and I've known Morrison since I was 14 years old." Amanda says as they hugged.

The door opened and Nick and Lily walked in, Lily seeing Amanda but Amanda hadn't turned around yet.

"She's not changed all too much…" Lily says, curious as to why her boyfriend said that there was a surprise… until Amanda stood up and turned around, Lily's eyes widening in shock before she and Amanda hugged.

"So how have you been, everything okay back in California?" Amanda asked after they let go.

"Good but…" Lily says, Amanda stepping back when a tied up John Morrison was dragged in… or as he was known in _Lucha Underground_ , Johnny Mundo.

"Took some time but…" Christopher Daniels says, trailing off when he and Frankie saw Amanda. "What the hell is she doing here?!" He asks.

"Had to leave at the last minute, their home was vandalized." Nixon says after walking downstairs, helping tie Johnny up.

"We didn't agree to kidnapping anyone, what the hell?!" Amanda says, half shouting.

Wait, vandalized? Was it Dario?" Johnny asked after the tape was taken off his mouth.

"Not Dario… Devan." Lily says.

"What's going on over there?!" Val asked, still on the phone and making Kenny jump.

"Trying to make someone talk. And get him to calm down, she's safe!" Kenny says when he heard Seth shouting in the background.

Amanda walked over, Kenny handing her the phone as Finn walked over to them.

"Seth, would you calm your ass down? We left because of what Devan did and don't forget, he knows where you live too!" Amanda says.

"Calm my ass down? Those are my godchildren, Mandy!" Seth says, Finn gently taking the phone from Amanda.

"She's safe, so are they!" Val says.

"Some things don't change…" Johnny says, looking at Amanda.

"No but you did… and you said you never wanted to lose touch with Mandy." Lily says, Johnny looking at her.

"I didn't want to… I really didn't." Johnny says, Amanda feeling Finn's left hand rest on her back and his right hand rest on her stomach as the twins moved around. "Look… get her out of here for a bit, you know he'll show up." He says, Frankie tossing the keys of Johnny's car to Finn and him taking Amanda out of there.

Amanda looked back at Johnny, who mouthed _'It'll be safer this way, kiddo.'_ before she nodded and left with Finn, who helped her into the passenger seat of the Equinox.

"He's looking out for us… he still cares about you, love." Finn says once they were on the road, Amanda nodding and rubbing her stomach as the twins were still moving around. "Think they're getting hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah." Amanda says as she turned up the volume on the radio.

 _Day by day, night after night  
Blinded by the neon lights_

 _Hurry here, hustlin' there  
No one's got the time to spare_

 _Money's tight, nothin' free  
Won't somebody come and rescue me?_

 _I am stranded, caught in the crossfire  
Stranded, caught in the crossfire  
_

 _Tooth for tooth, eye for an eye  
Sell your soul just to buy, buy, buy  
Beggin' a dollar, stealin' a dime  
Come on can't you see that I_

 _I am stranded ,caught in the crossfire  
I am stranded, caught in the crossfire  
I need some kind of kindness, some kind of sympathy oh, no_

 _We're stranded, caught in the crossfire_

 _Save the strong lose the weak  
Never turning the other cheek_

 _Trust nobody don't be no fool  
Whatever happened to the golden rule?_

 _We got stranded, caught in the crossfire  
We got stranded, caught in the crossfire  
We got stranded, caught in the crossfire_

 _Stranded, caught in the crossfire_

 _Help me  
_

The streets of Tokyo were busy but not too busy… and Amanda kept thinking back.

 _ **Four months ago…**_

" _Why do you keep finding me?!" Amanda asked after Charlie had found her for the seventh time that day._

" _Just checking on ya… Devan's asking questions as to why you're avoiding him." Charlie says, noticing the oversized tank top. "What are you hiding, Amanda? It's…"_

 _Charlie trailed off, realising it._

" _It's not just one baby… two little ones." Charlie says before leaving._

 _Amanda protectively rubbed her stomach, trying to stay calm._

 _But now that Charlie knew, Samuel and Draco were bound to find out… and so would Devan._

 _But he wasn't the same Devan she knew..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**8 months ago…**_

" _I don't know but I can hear it from somewhere in the house!" Renee exclaimed as she and Dean heard When Doves Cry by Prince playing loudly in one of the rooms in their home._

 _They had thrown a party, invited their friends… the entire main roster and NXT roster had crashed it… and now Amanda and Finn were nowhere to be seen._

" _I sure as hell hope that-" Dean starts to say, Renee looking at him._

" _Don't bring it up, that ain't gonna happen again!" Renee says._

" _Hey, I just-" Dean says, the two stopping when they heard a headboard rocking back and forth and realised where Finn and Amanda had snuck off to._

 _Deciding to leave them be, the two headed downstairs._

" _You were right, those energizer bunnies need to take their batteries out." Renee says, Dean chuckling as they kissed._

 _In the bed and in each other's arms were Finn and Amanda, both out of breath and her fingers on her left hand lightly running up and down his torso._

" _Seth would go murder crazy if he caught us now." Finn says, Amanda nodding in agreement._

" _Seth needs to chill the hell out… I love you, Finn. And that's never changing." Amanda says, looking up at him._

" _I love you too, Amanda Rose. And you're right, that's never changing." Finn says before they kiss as When Doves Cry stopped playing, Purple Rain starting and Finn pulling Amanda on top of him before they kissed again._

 _When they returned downstairs redressed, Dean was half asleep but still chuckled._

" _When I said "Come on over, let's get drunk before the Payback pay per view, I didn't mean you two disappearing upstairs and fucking like rabbits." Dean says jokingly._

" _We got a bit too crazy, Deano." Amanda says, Dean knowing why._

" _Well I really hope it works out for you two… I'd hug you but you're both disheveled. And you've been drinking, you can get your car back in the morning." Dean says, dialing the number for the cab company._

 _The next morning, Amanda was walking around the arena that the NXT Taping was being held at when she saw Devan… but something was off about him._

 _She knew him to comb his hair back like Andy Black would... but today, Devan's hair was in a messy texture._

 _Then again, she wasn't always the type to brush her own hair after washing it, mostly because Finn loved it when she looked natural._

 _Devan turned around and Amanda jumped back when she saw the red eyes, Devan giving an emotionless wave in her direction… Amanda did something she didn't normally do and took off running, opening the door to her locker room._

 _She slammed and locked it, which made Finn turn confused and then concerned at her shaking form._

" _Love, you okay?" Finn asked, walking behind his wife and snaking his arms around her waist._

 _Amanda turned around, hazel eyes wide with terror and Finn pulled her into a proper hug._

" _He's out, Finn… the monster's out, I don't know how but he's out." Amanda whispered as Finn lightly stroked her long brown curls._

" _It's okay, Mandy… it's okay, we just… we won't do anything to upset or anger him, it's okay." Finn says as the two looked at each other._

 _Amanda Rose Balor wasn't one to leave a friend in distress… but with what she and Finn were trying for, she didn't want to endanger the innocent._

 _At the same time, the monster reached the locker room that Mama's Soldiers shared, Draco looking at him after he walked in._

" _Something happen?" Draco asked after the monster closed the door._

" _Just… just startled someone I was hoping I wouldn't startle…" The monster says, Samuel overhearing it as he walked in and closed the door._

" _Ah, the new Mrs. Balor. Well, that woman scares easily at times though she doesn't show how she's feeling around anyone except her husband. Hopefully she doesn't get suspicious… we've got things that need to be done without her finding out." Samuel says._

" _I don't know what your problem is with her, Samuel. I actually like the woman." Draco says, Samuel glaring at him._

" _Innocence to what we do is not something to admire, Draco!" Samuel growled._

 _Draco backed off and went back to tying his ring boots, the tension in the room suffocating and Samuel decided to go for a walk to clear his mind._

 _But he was sensing something pure nearby… and it threw him off._

" _Get your head in the game, Clover. Mama and the others need you focused." Samuel muttered as he kept walking around._

 **Present time...**

Being at the park after eating wasn't helping clear her mind as Amanda saw a mother picking up a small crying child with a skinned up knee and soothing him… the sharp wailing calmed down but the boy was still crying.

And that made tears run down Amanda's face as Finn held her right hand in his left and brushed the tears away with his right.

"It's upsetting when they cry… but we'll be there to pick our little ones up and make them feel better, okay?" Finn says, Amanda nodding as she rubbed her stomach… there were two feet hitting her ribcage so she guessed that only one twin was awake while the other was sleeping.

Putting his head near her stomach, Finn confirmed it when he heard one twin snoring away and smiled.

"Little one wore himself out…" Finn says.

"Our son's asleep while our daughter dropkicks me… we're gonna have our hands full with these two." Amanda says as Finn straightened up to his height and the two kissed, his right hand resting on her stomach.

Amanda calmed down a lot more, making sure her tears were completely gone before she and Finn stood up and walked back to the car, Amanda noticing a sweet and familiar scent nearby.

"Cinnamon pretzels…" Amanda says as she smiled, Finn helping her into the car before getting in himself and driving after they buckled up.

He knew there was a bakery nearby… and that cinnamon pretzels calmed Amanda down on the days she felt like she was at her worst.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character.**

 _ **5 ½ months ago…**_

 _Seth had been walking the hallways of the arena when he saw Amanda, the two smiling at each other… but when she tried to walk forward, she got a bit dizzy and he rushed over, catching her before she fell._

" _Mandy, you okay?!" Seth asked, helping her sit down._

" _Yeah… look, there's something I have to tell you." Amanda says but Seth was still panicking._

" _Something's off, you're not yourself! Is it Devan and Mama's Soldiers, are they stressing you or hurting-" Seth says frantically._

" _Seth, I'm pregnant!" Amanda said abruptly, cutting him off and Seth looking at her with shocked eyes._

 _ **Seth's perspective…**_

 _I… I just heard her say what she said, right? My Shield sister, pregnant? I feel… happy about it._

 _But I must've gone quiet because she's rambling about how things are changing and life doesn't stand still._

" _Mandy!" I say loudly, her giving me that look that meant that I better watch what I say… she thinks I'm angry at her._

 _I carefully pull her into my arms, both of us hugging… and with us hugging, I can feel it and look down after we let go… she's already showing._

" _Here's the next part of the surprise…" Mandy says before taking a sonogram picture out of her pocket and me seeing two tiny babies before I rest my right hand on her back and my head near her stomach._

" _Hi there, little ones… it's Uncle Sethie…" I say, tears in my eyes._

 _ **Amanda's perspective…**_

 _I'm glad that Seth took the news well so I head back to mine and Finn's locker room and stretch out on the couch as he was adjusting the elbow pad on his left arm… he turned and saw me._

 _And he saw the worried look in my eyes, he's going against Samuel tonight and doesn't want me out there… I don't blame him but I'm still worried._

" _I'll be okay, love. Don't worry." Finn says after walking over and crouching down, resting his head on my stomach. "You two okay in there?" He asks… that's another reason I'm worried about him taking this match with Samuel._

" _Please be careful out there, Finn." I say as he straightens his back out and we kiss, his right hand lightly gripping my left one._

" _I promise." Finn says before he leaves._

 _Finn comes back after winning and we hug… but he lets out a painful groan, indicating that Samuel might've cracked or broken some ribs._

 _I watched that match, Samuel wasn't going by the script much… and he was doing that deliberately..._

 **Present time…**

Amanda had dozed off a while ago in the passenger seat, Finn smiling as he stopped the car in the driveway… and to his surprise, he saw Katherine Quackenbush and Mark and Puma outside.

The one person he could barely see was Nixon, the young woman's sharp scream partially waking Amanda up.

"Here, open the door." Mark says, Finn opening the back door and Mark putting Finn's and Amanda's bags in the backseat… he saw Amanda's sleepy hazel eyes looking at him questioningly. "Worldwide Underground is on their way, we don't want you caught up in that."

"Dario is a worse grudge holder than X-Pac." Amanda says, Mark closing the door.

The two followed Katherine's car until they reached another home… watching closely, they saw Katherine run over and knock on the door.

 **Katherine's perspective…**

Naito opened it at the same time that Balor was helping Tiny out of the car and Naito's eyes widened in shock.

"Shouldn't they be back home in Orlando with how far along she is?" Naito asked.

"Their home got trashed up and then they nearly got found at Kenny's place." I explained before he stepped back and let them into the house.

"Get yourself comfortable, love, I can tell that they're not settling down." Finn says as he helped Mandy to the couch and helped her lie down… yep, they'll have their hands full with those two.

Finn sits down and rests his head on Mandy's stomach before he starts singing to the twins in his native language… he wants them to know it when they grow up, I can tell.

 **Meanwhile, Devan's/Monster's perspective…**

"Rollins!" I yell, Seth turning and I grab him by his throat, pinning him against the wall as he starts struggling to breath. "Where in the fuck's name are Nixon and Amanda?!" I demand from him.

"I have no fucking idea where Nixon is! As for Mandy, why would I tell you?!" Seth manages to yell.

"Of course you wouldn't." I say after letting go… I thought he had some idea as to where Nixon had run off too but the look in his eyes tells me otherwise.

And after what happened… I doubt he'll tell me where Amanda is, she's 8 months pregnant.

I slip off into the hallways and head back to the locker room… seeing Samuel and the others… with Nixon?!

I reach out for her and Samuel clobbers me right in the head, rendering me unconscious.

I have no idea how long it is before I wake back up… but I'm alone in the locker room and I look in the mirror… my eyes are back to grey.

What in hell's name did Samuel promise Nixon? Or did Nixon promise him something?

I grab my phone, dialing a number…

"Devan?" Katherine answers.

"Kat… have you seen Nixon or the others?" I ask, my head throbbing.

"No, she didn't tag along with us… hold on." Katherine says before I hear her footsteps and hear her say "Talk to him, Tiny.".

"Devan?" Amanda asks, me sighing in relief… damn, I missed hearing her voice.

"Tiny, I'm so sorry for scaring you off. Are you okay, are your babies okay?" I say.

"Yeah, we're okay…" Amanda says before I hear her let out a small groan and start to panic. "Don't panic, they're just really hyper tonight." She says, me calming down.

Well, they're future Bullet Club members… I'm guessing they're dropkicking her.

"Nixon's disappeared somewhere… Mama's Soldiers have her." I say, Amanda letting out a horrified gasp. "Stay where you are… I'm gonna find her and then head to where you all are."

"Be safe, Devan." Amanda says.

"You too… focus on yours and Finn's growing family." I say before we hang up.

I have to get to Nixon… but I can't do it alone.

Looking at my phone, I see a number that Katherine put in it around the time I met her… Vampiro's number.

I dial it… and he answers.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A few hours ago…**_

 _The wait was making him less patient with every minute that ticked by… and then a 2017 Jeep screeched to a stop nearby._

" _You Devan?"_

 _Devan looked up from where he was sitting, seeing the man he had spoken to over the phone._

" _Yes…" Devan says, standing up._

" _I'm Vampiro… and trust me, if there's anything I know, it's mystical creatures." Vampiro says as he and Devan were about to leave._

 _It was then that Mama had unexpectedly turned up to them as well, a map to Nixon with her and the two thanking her before leaving in the Jeep._

 _The drive had taken some time but Devan was being as patient as he could… still, Vampiro knew that he was worried._

" _Now if things go south, get Nixon and get to where the others are." Vampiro says as they reached the building._

 _Devan was still thinking about what had happened when he spoke to Amanda… his phone rang and he looked at it, seeing her number._

 _But he let it go to voicemail, turning it off for now._

' _Trust me, Tiny. Things will be okay. I'll come back with Nixon and we'll both get to see you… I really hope you're not stressing, you don't need the added stress.' Devan thought as he and Vampiro got out of the car._

" _Mothers and soon to be mothers tend to stress a lot, turn into mama bears… she'd be here if she could, Devan." Vampiro says before they snuck into the building._

 _It was like a maze of horrors, the two managing to fight their fears back as they continued on through it..._

 **Present time...**

Nixon was waiting as she was strapped through the table… and looked up as the faceless creature as voices flashed through her mind.

" _Nixon, I love you."_

" _Nix, I want you to be their godmother. They love you already."_

" _Auntie Nixon!"_

"Why aren't… you doing it? We had a deal, my soul for Devan's." Nixon says, confused when it just looked at her.

Butterfly Effect got an idea… and the next thing Nixon knew, she was hidden from the two as Samuel barged in.

"Well what now?" Butterfly asks, disguised as Nixon before it ran out of the room, Samuel chasing it.

Devan and Vampiro had snuck in and reached the area… before jumping back as the fight spilled out to the hallway.

"Go! Go!" Butterfly shouted, Devan running into the room after seeing Samuel steal the creature's soul and Butterfly revert to its true form.

Devan picked Nixon up into his arms, the two hugging tightly after he unshackled her.

"Are you okay?" Devan asked as his hands lightly cupped her face when she was stood up on her feet, Nixon nodding before the two ran.

It wasn't long before they ran into Vampiro... but he was bleeding and Samuel wasn't responsive.

"Holy fuck, are you alright?! Is he dead?!" Nixon asked, pressing her small hands to the wound in Vampiro's head.

"I'm okay, little lady. As for Samuel, he's out cold… come on, let's go." Vampiro says before the trio ran down the darkened halls.

 _ **Earlier, Vampiro's perspective…**_

" _We had a deal with her! Her soul for his safety!" Samuel yelled after I tossed him across the room and sent him crashing into a table._

" _Deal's off, Samuel!" I say as he stands up._

" _And what's to stop me from going after Mrs. Balor and her little-" Samuel starts to threaten, me punching him… if there's anything I hate most in this world, it's someone threatening innocent children._

 _I'm a father myself, if someone threatened my daughter, I'd go all papa bear on them until they're dead._

 _Samuel crashes through another table but this time, I don't let up on beating him until his head slumps to the side._

 _Grimacing as pain shot throughout my sore body, I pulled myself up and limped down the hallway…_

 **Present time, Third person perspective…**

"That was a really damn close one…" Devan says as he, Nixon and Vampiro sped off in the Jeep.

Vampiro stopped abruptly, turning worried.

"What's wrong?" Nixon asked, turning worried.

"It's Mandy…" Vampiro whispered before speeding to the airport.

Over in Tokyo, Amanda had trouble dozing off into sleep in the middle of the thunderstorm… and being the same way as her, the unborn twins couldn't settle either.

Amanda looked at Finn as he was asleep, his head resting on her stomach as usual… but then it hit her.

Amanda had been feeling pains in her lower abdomen and that was scaring her. It had started with a strike of lightning came she twitched and that's when the pain started and she was really panicking, remembering how early her niece had been born.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Amanda whispered as she placed her hand on her stomach and breathed in and out… it wasn't helping soothe the pain and she was worried that with all the stress that the twins were being born early.

Amanda felt a hand on hers before feeling it rub her stomach and saw Finn giving her a concerned look as his right hand squeezed her left one.

"It's too early for them to be born, Finn…" Amanda managed to say through the pain, still taking deep breaths… but tears were running down her face.

Finn picked her up into his arms as Katherine ran in, awake and keys in hands before the two helped Amanda down the stairs.

Amanda gritted her teeth and reached out, Katherine squeezing her hand.

"Breathe, Tiny, you and those little ones will be okay." Katherine says before the three left with Naito, Mark and Puma following them.

It was well into the next day that Devan, Nixon and Vampiro rushed into the hospital that Katherine had called them from… they had expected to see small twins in their parents arms.

But to their relief, the twins were safe and still growing in Amanda's stomach.

Devan and Finn nodded at each other before Devan walked over and him and Amanda hugged, him resting his right hand on her stomach and feeling the four tiny feet kick at it in response.

"Well, hi there little ones…" Devan whispered, Amanda smiling slightly and tears running down her face as the twins were hearing Devan's voice for the first time.

Half asleep, Kenny, Nick and Matt walked into the room and Nick was holding two things in his hands… one was a small stuffed giraffe and the other was a stuffed bunny.

"Kind of jumped the gun a bit, ran down to the gift shop." Nick says.

"It's perfectly okay, Nick…" Amanda says, feeling sleepy still.

But she was glad to have Devan back… the Devan she knew.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Okay, easy in there, you two." Amanda says, sleepily rubbing her stomach as she felt the two sets of tiny feet thumping around her ribcage… she had intended on settling down as best as she could after her recent doctor's appointment revealed slightly elevated blood pressure and given that her mother had dealt with Preeclampsia about a month before Amanda was born, Amanda wasn't taking any chances._

 _It was a struggle for Amanda to conceive the twins in the first place, she felt devastated after several tries resulted in negative test after negative test._

 _Right now, she was relaxing about a day after the backstage incident that ended with Devan going through a table… and everything was calmer with Amanda starting to cut back on her visits to the shows at times._

 _She was progressing further into the pregnancy… and while the twins were reasonably quiet in the daytime, the four little feet running around like mad at night made her body feel heavier than it was._

" _They being crazy again?" Finn asks as he walked into their apartment, reaching out and rubbing Amanda's stomach… and grimacing slightly as the twins tiny feet hit his right hand. "You two giving Mommy a hard time?"_

" _Those are future Bullet Club members that she's carrying, of course they'll be crazy." Both heard, looked and saw Cody, Luke and Karl, who was on crutches from torn tendons in his left knee._

" _Hopefully not too crazy-" Amanda says, cringing slightly and Finn and the others turning worried. "No dropkicks, please." She says, all three breathing relieved sighs._

" _Yep. Definitely future Bullet Club_ _members, potential reunion in about 20 years_." _Karl says, sitting down in a nearby chair and reaching over…_ _as soon as he rubbed Amanda's stomach, the twins kicked at his touch. "Hey, you two. Going a bit_ _crazy in there? It's okay, everything's_ _going okay." He says, Amanda and_ _the others smiling._

 _But Amanda was still wondering where both Devan's and Nixon's heads were at… she still didn't know the full details of what caused Nixon to take off and knew that Nixon had withheld that to keep her from worrying._

 _Outside a bit later, Amanda's tiny frame was dwarfed by a shadow and she jumped, her hand protectively on her stomach as the babies reacted with strong kicks to their mother's ribcage._

" _It's alright, Missus Amanda. I intend no harm." Butterfly Effect says, Amanda sighing in relief as the twins calmed down._

" _Why are you here, Butterfly?" Amanda asks, Butterfly looking at her._

" _That wasn't Devan that Nixon argued with that night… I was forced to shapeshift into him so Lord Samuel could…" Butterfly says, Amanda figuring it out._

" _Could get to Devan like he did to Lily…" Amanda says._

" _I have to find Missus Nixon… but you and Finn keep those kids safe, Missus Amanda."_

 _And just like that, it was gone… and she had no idea that it would be the last time she saw Butterfly._

" _I hope you do find her… she and Devan need each other." Amanda says before heading back inside..._

 **Present time...**

At some point after they had gotten there, Devan had fallen asleep… but his eyes fluttered open when he heard Amanda let out a sleepy groan and he reached over and rested his right hand on her stomach, Bria's and Danny's feet kicking against his hand.

"Strong little legs." Devan says after lowering his hand with a slight smile as Finn woke up. Amanda nodded at him to let her and Devan talk and Finn leaned over and he and Amanda kissed before he rested his left hand on Amanda's stomach.

"You two scared us a bit… thankfully, you and Mommy are okay." Finn says before leaving.

"They don't like to settle down sometimes…" Amanda says as she rubbed her half open eyes. "Devan… do you think that…"

Devan knew what she was hesitant on asking… Amanda was naturally protective, the monster was a reason to be concerned… but now with kids on the way, that protective instinct kicked into overdrive.

"Tiny… I'll keep the monster at bay, I don't want him hurting your children. You and Finn would never forgive me if something did happen to these little ones." Devan says.

"What about Butterfly? Is…" Amanda tries to ask… but the look in Devan's eyes told her that the shapeshifting creature was gone and she brushed her tears away.

"Butterfly saved Nixon from Samuel, pretended to be her. We… almost didn't reach her in time." Devan says.

"House of horrors…" Amanda says, Devan helping her sit up… but her moving around woke the twins, who both kicked as if to say _"Mommy, trying to sleep here!"_.

Devan nodded and turned as Finn walked in… but following him were John, Nikki, Val, Seth, Dean and Roman, John and Nikki hugging Amanda one at a time and John resting his hand on Amanda's stomach.

"How are my little niece and nephew today? It's Uncle John. Is everything okay?" John says.

"Why the hell is he here?!" Seth asked, glaring at Devan.

"No fighting or I'll smack both your heads together!" Amanda snapped at Seth, Dean and Roman snickering and John and Nikki laughing.

"Mama bear is mad, Seth." Dean says.

"Yeah… sorry, Mandy." Seth says as the two hugged… but his left arm rested just below her ribcage and he yelped and jumped back after Danny's right foot connected against it as if he was saying _"Get your hands off my mommy, Mr Loud and yelling man!"_ , Finn laughing slightly.

"Which one was that?!" Seth exclaimed, rubbing his bruising arm.

"That was Danny… him and Bria are very protective of their ma." Finn says.

"Kids can be protective of their mom, whether they're born or unborn." Amanda says.

In the waiting room, Nixon saw Devan walk out to her and the two hugged and kissed.

"They're doing great… but I'm worried, Nix." Devan says as they held each other.

"I know you are. I'm worried too." Nixon says as Mark and Puma returned with snacks, Devan looking at them.

"Mint chocolate ice cream and Jalapenos?" Devan asks with a slight laugh.

"Mandy's cravings go bizarre at times." Puma says.

Devan glanced at Amanda through the window that separated the room and saw Finn's head resting on Amanda's stomach.

' _Whatever he's saying… it's soothing them.'_ Devan thought as he saw Amanda relax a bit, which meant that the babies had calmed down.

A few days later, they were back home in Orlando... and Devan saw the newly replaced security system.

"Protection at its highest, mama bear?" Devan asks, Amanda nodding from the couch as she readjusted her white sleeveless maternity blouse.

She was glad to be back home.


	8. Chapter 8

_New Orleans, Louisiana was the kind of atmosphere Amanda normally liked… but the Cajun food she normally ate when there made her feel sick and decided not to eat the Jambalaya that Sami had offered her._

" _Not as bad as in the beginning, right kiddo?" Shinsuke asks after Amanda nearly threw up._

" _Just every now and then." Amanda says._

 _Talking with Shinsuke and Sami about the twins after eating two grilled chicken sandwiches and readjusting her oversized Balor Club racerback tank top, all three jumped as a pair of manicured hands_ _slammed onto the table, Amanda instinctively rubbing her stomach and as she looked up at Maryse._

" _Can I help you?" Amanda asks, stopping Shinsuke and Sami from getting involved and glancing at Finn and Mike as if to say "Don't worry, I got this."._

" _Yeah, what was that crazy crap you pulled on TNA, getting into the ring with those two and risking those unborn lives?!" Maryse asks in a shrill tone, Mike and Finn running over towards the group as Shinsuke and Sami went to go find Kurt._

" _Those guys have been my friends for years, I stuck by Jeff when his life was in turmoil, Maryse! And before you start, Jeff has been clean and sober for almost a decade, he doesn't even drink anymore! Beth trusts him around their daughters, Matt and Reby trust him with their sons and John trusted him whenever Jeff was around me… why shouldn't Finn and I trust Jeff around the twins?" Amanda says, twelve years of chaos on top of chaos spilling out as the_ _two returned with Kurt._

" _Maryse, is there a reason you're here stressing Mandy out?" Kurt asks._

" _She puts hers and Finn's children at risk around the Hardy family and I'm the problem?! She doesn't deserve to be a mother!" Maryse screamed._

 _Those words evoked a hard slap across the face from an infuriated Amanda, who Finn gently restrained._

 _Devan looked to Charlie, looking for an answer as to what just happened._

" _Is that why you were following her?" Devan asks._

" _Yes." Charlie says._

 _Out in the hallway, Amanda blinked for a few seconds before resting her right hand on her stomach, Finn turning worried… but then he reached out and smiled._

 _The twins had just kicked Amanda for the first time… and it made her stress melt away..._

 **Present time, Balor residence…**

Amanda was sure that she was seeing things when she opened the link to the website that was sent to her, Devan walking over to her and crouching down.

"What's going on in that mind, mama bear?" Devan asks, Amanda showing him the article about Samuel being let go from WWE. "Hunter doesn't take too kindly to murder and murder attempts."

"No he doesn't. But… Charlie and Draco see Samuel as their leader, they're most likely pissed." Amanda says.

"They still have Mama. I'm sure she's keeping them calm." Devan says, resting his right ear on Amanda's stomach and hearing Bria and Danny snoring. "Cute kiddos… hey, how about a night out? For all of us."

"If I can get off this couch without waking them. The only time they're not dropkicking me is when they're asleep." Amanda says, Devan chuckling as he straightened his back out.

The phone rang and Amanda saw a California number on the screen. She knew a few people there but this number, she didn't recognise and something was telling her to block the number.

Doing so, Amanda felt better afterwards… she had a feeling on who it was when she saw the look on Devan's face.

"Dario just doesn't give up." Devan says as Finn walked back into the house, Finn turning alarmed.

"Dario's stalking us now?! Kat was right, he doesn't give up!" Finn says as he ran over, Amanda showing him the number on the block list on her phone and putting it on the block list on his phone as well as the one on the house phones.

"Stalkers never respond well to any rejection… I just really hope that Katherine stays safe if she returns." Amanda says before seeing a video call from Katherine and answering it.

"Hi Tiny, you and the little ones holding up okay?" Katherine asks.

"Mostly… look, Dario called. We didn't answer it." Amanda says.

"Good because the last thing needed in your lives is that psycho. Keep those little ones safe and we'll be back in the states as soon as we can." Katherine says.

"We will. Just be careful, okay?" Amanda says.

"I will, Tiny. I promise." Katherine says before the video call ended.

Amanda set her phone down and managed to sit up, Devan heading upstairs as Finn sat down next to Amanda.

"Having trouble trying to stand up, love?" Finn asks, resting his hand on Amanda's stomach.

"They're asleep, I've been trying not to wake them." Amanda says, Finn putting his right arm around Amanda's back and his left arm under her knees.

Amanda let out a slight squeal and held onto Finn as he stood up with her in his arms, the two kissing as Devan and Nixon ran downstairs in a slight panic.

"Everything's okay, you two." Amanda says, Devan and Nixon breathing relieved sighs.

At the same time, Rey Mysterio was getting off of the plane and walked through the terminal at the airport, a red duffel bag on his left shoulder with a white _619_ logo on it.

Reaching the rental car after grabbing his orange suitcase, he put the suitcase and bag in the back and closed the door before opening the driver's side and getting in. He buckled up and closed the door before retrieving an old photo he kept with him.

In it was him, Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit and a then 14 year old Amanda… Rey smiled and thought back to a few months ago when Amanda had told him about the babies, she was happy but also nervous and Rey assured her that every parent has those fears at first.

"I know you two would be thrilled if you were still here…" Rey says before setting the photo down and starting the car.

Reaching the apartment, he knocked on the door and it opened, him and Amanda hugging.

"I missed you, Rey." Amanda whispered as he kissed the side of her head.

"I missed you too, kiddo." Rey whispered.

She would always be kiddo in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Three months and three weeks ago…**_

 _Getting out of the black limo that had been sent to the airport for them, Amanda and Finn walked into the arena and were immediately greeted by Dixie and Ethan._

" _I missed you like crazy, mini Cena." Ethan says as they let go, the two having kept a strong friendship since Ethan was in WWE under the name Derrick Bateman._

" _You'll always call me mini Cena." Amanda says, her and Dixie hugging before Amanda and Sting hugged._

" _Okay, take some time to re-familiarize yourself with the arena, eat, catch up with old friends. We pulled this company back into the black and this is gonna make everyone go through the roof tonight." Sting says as they let go, Amanda smiling._

 _Amanda and Finn ventured further_ _into the arena… and stopped by the_ _first locker room Amanda recognised_ _from the_ _America's Most Wanted sign_ _on it, knocking on the door._

 _It had been a bit of a shock but if Enzo and Cass could fix things up on screen, Amanda had a good feeling that James and Chris could too._

 _It was a few seconds before it opened… and Chris Harris greeted her with a hug._

" _Damn, I missed you." Chris says as they let go. "James, get your ass over here! And you better not be drunk either!" He shouts into the locker room, James walking over to them and him and Amanda hugging._

" _Well damn, little lady, it's been a long time!" James says after they let go, him and Amanda having met when Christian signed with Impact in 2005._

" _It has… we've got some news that we're sharing on Tv, during Matt and Jeff's promo." Amanda says after the two walked into the locker room and Chris closed the door._

" _Well, you're right on time, got about a half hour before the show." Chris says._

" _That'll give me enough time, depending where his locker room is set up. I'll be back in a bit, babe." Amanda says, her and Finn kissing and Amanda readjusting her oversized Bullet Club hoodie as she found the locker room she was looking for._

 _The knock at the door caught his_ _attention and Cody stood up and_ _opened it, him and Amanda hugging_ _immediately._

" _Amanda Rose Balor… I missed you so damn much." Cody says as they let go._

 _This was gonna be one hell of a_ _night…_

 **Present time...**

"Things must've gone kind of haywire… how are they doing, giving you hell?" Rey says, asking the last part after Amanda explained everything and them was sat down again, the twins now awake and moving around.

Amanda nodded… she had just a little over a month to go before Bria and Danny would be born but had a feeling that they wouldn't wait that long as most twins tended to be born about two or three weeks early.

But she was calmed now… Rey had that effect on her.

"They don't sleep sometimes…" Amanda says, feeling Rey's hand rest on her stomach and him flinching slightly as the twins tiny feet connected with it.

Amanda headed upstairs to change into a blue and white striped maternity maxi dress and some navy sandals before putting her hair up in a high ponytail… Nixon had said it was a nice restaurant so she wanted to feel a bit dressed up.

When they all went out and to the restaurant, Amanda rubbed her stomach and cringed slightly, Finn and the others turning concerned.

"Tiny, you okay?" Devan asks, Amanda nodding.

"Babe, you sure?" Finn asks, his hand on Amanda's back.

"Yes, they're just a little wound up." Amanda says.

 **A few days later,** _ **Monday Night Raw**_ **…**

Finn and Devan were in their feud with Mama's Soldiers but both were hesitant to head out to the ring, not wanting to leave Amanda backstage alone.

"We'll be okay." Amanda said before she and Finn kissed, his right hand resting on her stomach before he left, Amanda and Devan hugging before he left too and Amanda staying with Nixon.

Amanda was backstage talking with Nixon, Bayley and Becky.

"Mandy, you okay?" Becky asked, a bit worried.

Amanda nodded and got up to go to the restroom.

 **Amanda's perspective…**

I hate not knowing what was going on with my babies, I really hope they're okay.

I stood up to head to the restroom and as I got closer to the restrooms I doubled over in pain and let out a small cry, hearing someone yell "Mandy!" a few seconds later.

I almost buckled to the floor, but I felt a warm arm grab around me. I looked up and saw Dean with a concerned look in his eyes as Nixon, Bayley and Becky caught up with us.

"You're only 8 ½ months pregnant, kiddo, are your babies coming already?" He asked, helping me sit down.

I shook my head and felt the pain come back… but this time, water was trailing down my legs. I screamed out and grabbed Dean's right hand as he rubbed my side.

"It's time! Call the medics and get them to call off their fight. Get my husband please." I begged with tears in my eyes.

Dean nodded. I heard him call a stage hand to get the medics to get me to the local hospital. He stood me up and handed me to a medic who was leading me into an ambulance and Nixon, Bayley and Becky stayed by my side.

 **Finn's** **perspective…**

Devan and I were in the ring, stood across from Charlie and Draco, who had menacing looks on their faces… but something didn't feel right.

Dean's music went off randomly and he ran to commentators table, grabbing the extra headphone mic.

"Finn, man." He started out with a panic in his voice… I felt my heart stop, I shouldn't have left Mandy in the backstage area. "Listen you need to go to your wife now. Something is wrong with her. Something wrong with your babies, my godchildren. Something is wrong with my Shield sister. Mandy Cena-Balor!" He shouted.

My eyes went huge. I dropped my mic and beelined it to the backstage area as Devan and Dean were following me.

When I got around the corner I heard a scream and saw my wife be carried into a stretcher.

She had tears on her cheeks and her hand on her stomach. I got closer to her and heard her talking in Gaelic to our children, I placed my hand on top of hers.

"Stay calm, you and they are gonna be okay…" I whisper as I sat down next to her in the ambulance, tears running down her face as she gripped onto my hand.

The kids were coming this time… I had a feeling they were.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Kenneth is KiranTheRay's character. :)**

 _As Amanda and Finn walked to Kurt's office, Amanda was thinking over how to tell Kurt and to incorporate the pregnancy into current storylines._

 _Here she was, 9 weeks along and barely showing but she was already self conscious and hiding her growing stomach with her Balor Club hoodie._

 _Knowing it was her nerves as she stared at Kurt Angle-General Manager's office on the sign, Finn lightly grabbed his wife's left shoulder and got her to take a good look at him._

" _Lass, it's gonna be okay… Kurt won't flip out on us, okay?" Finn says, Amanda briefly closing her hazel brown eyes for a few seconds before_ _she knocked on the door, both hearing a faint "Come in." before Finn opened the door and him and Amanda walked in, Kurt smiling._

" _Hey, you two. Honeymoon go okay?" Kurt says, setting the script down after looking over the main event and hugged Amanda before shaking Finn's hand._

" _Hey… Kurt, we have some news to share." Amanda says._

" _Ohh… and what could that be, Mrs. Balor?" Kurt asks, a curious gleam in his eyes as Amanda held Finn's right hand in her left one._

" _I'm pregnant." Amanda says, Kurt turning a bit shocked… before his shock gave way to happiness and he carefully pulled Amanda into a hug before he and Finn shook hands._

" _Wow! This is the best news an old man can get, congratulations you two." Kurt says._

" _Thank you. I know you had storylines planned out for me and Finn but-" Amanda says, starting to_ _ramble slightly but Kurt lightly rubbed her left shoulder to stop her._

" _I know, Mandy. I've known you for a long time and I also know that you've_ _wanted to be a mom for a long time._ _I'm proud of you. Honestly, I am." Kurt_ _says, Amanda feeling relief wash_ _over her._

 **Present time...**

"Holding up okay?" Finn asked for what to Amanda, seemed like the millionth time over the past 23 hours as he dabbed a cool washcloth onto her head… she nodded and squeezed his hand as pain hit her again.

"Tiny, you braving this out?" Katherine asked as she ran into the room with so many toys in her arms.

"Kat, did you buy out the whole store?" Amanda asked.

"Well I couldn't decide what exactly to buy so I bought all." Katherine says, Amanda feeling the pain again.

The thought of a c-section scared Amanda… and she didn't want to do this with medication, fearful that it'd hurt Bria and Danny.

Amanda looked up to see Devan run in with _It's A Boy_ and _It's A Girl_ balloons… and following behind him was who she and Finn thought was Samuel.

"Don't worry, Mr and Missus Balor… I'm the good side of Samuel. My name is Kenneth Angel." The man says, Amanda still a bit nervous…

But then she gripped Finn's hand a bit tighter this time and he lightly rubbed her arm, keeping her calm.

It wasn't long before the doctor walked in to check on her again.

 **Amanda's perspective…**

I'm normally not a screamer… but this hurts a whole hell of a lot worse than any injury I've had.

"Hang on in there, Tiny!" Devan says, holding onto my left hand.

"First one's almost here, love, you're doing great." Finn says, brushing my hair back before we heard Bria crying for the first time as she's being cleaned off and the cord is cut.

Danny is born minutes later, wailing loudly as he's cleaned off and his cord is cut while Bria is wrapped up in a pink blanket and placed into my arms, Danny in a blue blanket and placed in Finn's arms… our children are here.

"You two, they're so beautiful…" Kenneth says, me seeing Bria's eyes open.

"Hi there, Briana Elizabeth and Daniel Christopher." I say as tears stream down mine and Finn's faces, Danny babbling as his blue eyes opened and his tiny right hand latched onto Finn's index finger, Bria grabbing mine as well.

"Strong little ones… Mandy, I can't believe they're finally here…" Finn says, kissing Danny on his forehead and me kissing Bria on hers before Finn and I kiss.

Bria looks up at Devan, babbling at him and Devan reaches out and lightly strokes her light brown hair.

"Well hi there, Bria…" Devan says, sitting down after pulling a chair close to the bed.

A while later, it's me holding Danny while Finn holds Bria and her tiny hand rests on his.

"They look so much like us…" I whisper in amazement, Danny babbling at Bria and reaching his tiny hand out to her.

Bria grabs it, Devan getting his phone out.

"Smile, you two." Devan says, taking a photo of us.

Our children are finally here…

 **Devan's perspective…**

I walk out to the waiting room, where everyone is waiting nervously… and smile at them.

"Perfectly healthy, 7 pounds, 18 ounces, 21 inches long for both of them!" I say, everyone yelling in excitement.

I'm honestly amazed… 23 hours she went through it with no meds and no need for a c-section. Mandy is a hell of a tough woman.

And now hers and Finn's children are here, safe and sound.

I see John go into the room with Nikki and follow them into it as well, Danny asleep in Mandy's arms while Bria looked around as Finn held her.

"John, you want to hold him?" Mandy asks, John nodding before Danny is placed into his arms, Bria now in Nikki's.

"They look so much like you two, congratulations." Nikki whispers as Bria cooed at her, Danny opening his eyes and babbling at John.

"Hi there, buddy. I'm your Uncle John, it's nice to finally meet you and your sister." John says, me and Mandy hugging and her cringing slightly.

"Feeling okay, Tiny? You did just bring two children into this world." I say as we look at each other.

"It's been worth every second of it… and I'm glad you're here to see your niece and nephew, Devan." Mandy says quietly, hazel eyes beaming with pride.

In their little warming cubicles in the NICU, Nixon and I stay by them as Mandy and Finn catch up on some sleep… Danny reaches out and grabs one of my fingers while Bria grips Nixon's.

"They're so beautiful, Devan…" Nixon says… I know that look in her eyes.

She wants to be a mother one day… and I want to be a dad.

 **Finn's perspective, the next day…**

Once the twins are settled in mine and Mandy's arms again, we both look at each other.

"When we first met… I didn't know I'd meet the woman who would become my wife and the mother to these beautiful little children. They're perfect…" I say, Mandy smiling as tears streamed down her face.

"They are… I love them so much and I love you. We have a family now, Finn…" Mandy says, us kissing again.

Welcome to this place, Briana and Daniel… we'll show you how beautiful life can be.


	11. Chapter 11

_**3 ½ months ago…**_

 _It wasn't her business, she knew that… but when Alexa heard people talking in the hallway, she walked outside and her eyes immediately widened in shock at seeing Amanda._

" _Is this real?!" Alexa asks after walking over to Amanda and Mickie, Amanda nodding as she wasn't sure how Alexa was going to react._

" _Yep… Mandy and Finn are having twins." Mickie says, Alexa taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes and walked away without another word._

" _Okay… I was partly expecting her to have a major freak out." Mickie says._

" _Yeah, me too… or say something bad about the little ones." Amanda says, her and Mickie hugging and Amanda heading back to her and Finn's locker room and stretching out on the couch. A few minutes later, Finn walked into the locker room himself, seeing the tired look on Amanda's face and walking over to_ _her_.

" _Feeling drained, love?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding as Finn lightly moved her legs before sitting down and putting them on his lap after pulling Amanda's sandals off of her swollen feet. Amanda tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she felt her feet and legs being massaged, letting out a small noise of_ _contentment._

" _Got a weird reaction about our kiddos, from Alexa… I honestly expected her to go off yelling at me and she walked away." Amanda says, lightly rubbing her stomach._

" _Maybe she was just shocked…." Finn says._

" _That makes me a bit nervous, given the temper she has." Amanda says, Finn resting his right_ _hand on Amanda's stomach_.

" _It'll be okay…" Finn says, stretching out and resting his head near Amanda's stomach. "Hey, you two getting hungry? You okay in there, let Daddy and Mommy know, okay?" He says, Amanda smiling after Finn kissed her and headed to the cafeteria, Amanda thinking back to when it first started looking noticeable._

 _Finn had just lowered his hand and started to stand up when he saw Amanda's eyes widen and drift to her stomach as her right hand rested on it… he reached over, smiling when he felt the tiny feet hit his hand and the twins legs were getting stronger._

 _Amanda grunted as she felt a rib crack, the twins kicks getting more forceful._

" _Yep, they're awake again…" Amanda said before she and Finn kissed._

" _And hungry… I'll be right back, anything in particular?" Finn questioned._

" _Mint chocolate ice cream and Jalapenos?" Amanda asked with a small smile before they kissed again and Finn left._

 _Amanda was thinking it over, thinking about how to try to fix things between Nixon and Devan… before a tiny foot hit her ribcage while the other twin moved around, Amanda feeling a slight tug._

" _I know, Mommy needs to stop worrying…" Amanda whispered as she stood up and headed to the restroom..._

 **Present time…**

Devan quietly walked in with Nixon and both saw Amanda holding a sleeping Bria in her arms as Finn held a half asleep Danny, Devan and Nixon smiling when Danny reached out and pulled on his dad's shirt.

"Can't fall asleep, little guy?" Devan asks as he and Nixon walked over after closing the door, Danny babbling and Finn chuckling.

"He's usually asleep by now. Ain't that right, Danny Boy?" Finn says, Danny babbling again as Bria's soft snores caught his attention and he pointed his tiny finger to his twin sister and mom. "Yeah, buddy. Bria's asleep and Mommy looks tired too…"

Amanda let a tired smile slip through as Devan helped her stand up without disturbing Bria's sleep.

"Thanks, Devan…" Amanda whispered, Devan nodding before kissing Bria on her forehead when she giggled in her sleep.

It wasn't long when they were back upstairs before Danny gave a tired yawn and closed his eyes, Finn placing him in the blue crib while Amanda placed Bria in the pink one.

With the monitors on by their bed in their own room, the two fell asleep… but were awake 4 hours later when their twins fussed, Amanda holding Danny and Finn holding Bria as Nixon and Devan reached the hallway, both with warmed up baby bottles in their hands.

"Shh, it's alright little angel." Finn whispered as Bria's cries calmed down after Amanda kissed her on her tiny forehead.

Amanda brushed away the tears running down Bria's face as Danny babbled in worry at his distressed twin after both had been fed, burped and changed.

Danny reached his tiny right hand out, Bria gripping it with her left before both fell asleep… back in their cribs, their parents headed back to their own room and uncle and aunt headed downstairs.

But Amanda had tears in her eyes, Finn knowing she was upset.

"They're okay… it's not uncommon for newborns to have nightmares but thankfully they don't remember them." Finn whispered after brushing his wife's tears away.

"I just hate seeing them so upset, Finn… they're our babies." Amanda said after the two stretched out under the covers, Finn's arms around her and her resting her head on his right shoulder and his left hand running along her right arm.

"I hate seeing them upset too, it's heartbreaking when little ones cry… they do calm down easily though." Finn says as they look at each other.

"They take after us… makes me wonder what they'll be like when they're older." Amanda said before she leaned in and they kissed.

 **A few weeks later…**

The backstage area of the Amway Centre was filled with everyone getting ready for tonight's show and Amanda and Finn having brought their now three month old newborns with them tonight.

Bria had figured out how to pull on Hunter's tie and was enjoying doing so as she babbled at him while in Amanda's arms, Danny asleep in Finn's arms and unaware of his sister playing.

"She reminds me of Aurora at that age, curious about everything…" Hunter whispered as Bria let go of his tie, her tiny right hand resting on his face.

Danny stirred awake and babbled at Finn, who picked him up into his arms as he smiled.

"Everything okay, son?" Finn asked, Danny babbling at him, then at Amanda and Hunter.

Across the arena, Devan was clearing his mind as he walked around with Nixon.

For the first time in a long time, there had been no sign of Samuel… and neither were sure what to make of that.


End file.
